IIA. RELATED APPLICATIONS
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
IIB. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates generally to portable self-powered fire fighting fans, and more particularly to such a fan that has three-legged support, allows height and angulation adjustment and delivers a narrow cone of pressurized air at working distances.